mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a major and a core addition to the Mount&Blade series. In Mount&Blade: Warband, it allows the player to fight against other players or bots (computer-generated and -controlled opponents) in a selected map with seven game modes. The lobby is the main directory for finding servers. It shows the server's name, player count, map, game mode, module currently used and average latency of the server. After entering the server, the player chooses between two factions. After choosing a faction, the player chooses one of three troop types: ranged specialist (archer/crossbowman), infantry, or cavalry class, then chooses the equipment for a base fund of 1000 denars by default (depends on the server). Equipment must be paid for after every death, and if you are not able to pay for the equipment, you are given lower-tier equipment for your remaining denars. However, the starting equipment is free. Killing a player yields a 200 denar reward, while a completed objective (castle captured, one team left, flag captured) yields a reward of about 1000 denars and this money accumulates on your current life. Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword also has a multiplayer, which features a new gamemode and completely new maps with the singleplayer factions. Firearms and grenades are available. Type of game modes in multiplayer With Fire & Sword sports vicious, never before seen, 64 player online-play across a multitude of exciting modes. In addition to Warband's 6 gripping modes, With Fire & Sword brings a new mode into play. Prove the steel of your sword, the deftness of your bow, or accuracy of your gun as you fight for online supremacy! *'Deathmatch' — The original 'every man for himself' multiplayer mode now with full 17th century flavor. Earn gold with every kill to spend on deadlier equipment. In deathmatch you have only yourself to rely on, so keep your wits about you. *'Captain Team Deathmatch' — With Fire & Sword's great new multiplayer mode puts players in charge of their own squad of soldiers. Lead 4 to 24 soldiers into battle. With a total of 16 human captains all leading squads Captain Team Deathmatch is the mode to look to for massive fun! *'Team Deathmatch' — Show the power of your glorious faction by competing in Team Deathmatch mode, coordinate strategies to keep your faction wealthy and powerful. If you are in a clan, then consider this the mode for you. *'Captain Co-op' — Survive as long as possible against waves of enemies by working with your fellow teammates and hiring up to 6 men. Weapons and mercenaries unlock as you survive each wave. Whenever any of your teammates die, destroy the prisoner cart in the map to revive all your teammates and their mercenaries. After the first 10th wave, the waves will repeat, except with the tag (veteran) over them, which indicates there will be more enemies who have more health. After the veteran waves, the elite waves will come. *'Battle' — A brutal contest in death where the last man standing wins. In 'Battle' the pressure will be on like in no other mode, winning in this mode solidifies your fighting skill in all of Eastern Europe. *'Siege' — Easily the most difficult and competitive mode in With Fire & Sword, Siege mode challenges one side to capture the inside of a keep/castle while the other faction fights besiegers off until the count-down expires. *'Conquest' — Advance on and capture enemy and neutral points while defending your own. The ultimate test of team tactics, 'Conquest' mode requires your side to capture and hold key areas on the map over a period of time. Communication and coordination are the key to winning in 'Conquest'. *'Capture the Flag' — Another classic multiplayer mode finds its way to With Fire & Sword, experience the thrill of riding away with your rival's flag on your stead fast steed! *'Search and destroy' — Defend 2 destructible structures from the enemy. Similar to search and destroy missions in other FPS games (single life elimination, target objectives) but requires you to do the destroying yourself (instead of planting a bomb). *'Duel' — Duel other players on the map to a one on one battle. Units (Warband) Units (With Fire & Sword) You can choose which one you want to be; after that, you can buy better equipment with your starting money, combat money (money earned by killing enemies) and a round bonus (as administrator you can change these amounts). Category:Multiplayer